The present invention relates to an electromagnetic sensor of oxygen-rich vanadium oxide and the system thereof, and more specifically, to an electromagnetic sensor of oxygen-rich vanadium oxide comprising the sequentially laminated first and second substance layers and the system thereof.
A device informing through a given signal by sensing changes in external environment energy is called a sensor. Sensors include many types such as temperature sensors, electromagnetic sensors, chemical sensors, magnetic sensors, etc. When external energy is converted to quantum mechanical energy, all the energy can be represented as a function of frequency or wavelength. The energy represented as a function of frequency or wavelength may be classified as an electromagnetic wave.
The electromagnetic sensor is a device that senses light itself or information included in the light by converting the same to an electric signal. Detection objects for the electromagnetic sensor include visible light, ultraviolet ray, and infrared ray. Un-doped silicon has the largest absorption coefficient at a wavelength near the infrared light of 800 nm to 1000 nm. Therefore, an electromagnetic sensor containing silicon has absorption characteristics for an electromagnetic wave in the near infrared region. In particular, absorption peaks of the electromagnetic sensor using silicon as the sensing layer are formed in the near infrared region. Such an electromagnetic sensor has a low absorption coefficient, particularly for the light near the wavelength of 500 nm within the visible light region.
When the near infrared ray comes into contact with a person's skin, cells of human body can be destroyed by a strong heat action due to resonance phenomenon between the infrared ray and the electromagnetic wave inside human body. Accordingly, American Conference of Government Industrial Hygienist (ACGIH) classifies the near infrared ray as an electromagnetic wave harmful to human body. To remove the sensing of light in the near infrared region from a Si sensor, a filter is required. An electromagnetic sensor of a method that removes the sensed wavelength region by using a filter is disadvantageous in manufacturing costs and detection sensitivity. Development is required of an electromagnetic sensor capable of selectively sensing electromagnetic waves in visible light and ultraviolet ray regions by using a new substance and a simple structure.
Meanwhile, there is a motion-sensing sensor made of a pyroelectric material for determining person's presence status. The motion-sensing sensor based on a pyroelectric material senses person's motion by using the principle wherein a small-capacitance capacitor is formed inside based on person's movement. However, the motion-sensing sensors based on pyroelectric material cannot sense a person when electric charge charged in the capacitor is discharged. For continuous recognition by the motion-sensing sensor, there is inconvenience that the person should continue to move. If infrared ray coming out of person's body is sensed, the person needs not move. A sensor is needed for sensing human body's infrared ray capable of recognizing a person even when the person does not move.
In addition, thermistors measuring high temperatures above 150° C. are difficult to manufacture, making them to be expensive. As the device can be made simply by using a thin film-type material, development of such materials has been in need.